Book 3 Chapter 03. Slisk Swamp
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Deep Water' '' The slisk shamans continue to whisper strange inhuman sounds as the other slisk return to their vicious attacks leaving you no choice but to return to yours.'' :ATTACK: 30 45 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 50 75 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Screecher - Slisk Lizarding "What plan is it they mean to hatch!" fires Fenn, his bullets seemingly having limited effect on the tough slisk hide without a direct hit. :ATTACK: 30 45 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 50 75 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Lizarding - Slisk Swampling For a brief moment, it seems as though you might have the better of this battle as the Crows nimble feet are becoming accustomed to the treacherous footing. :ATTACK: 30 45 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 50 75 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Muckmaster "This cursed bog water won't be the last resting place of the Crows!" Rima vows. :ATTACK: 30 45 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 50 75 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Muckmaster As your steel rips through the abdomen of another slisk, a strange ripple near the shamans catches your eye. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 50 75 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Lizarding 'The Summoners' The slisk warriors fight fiercely while eerie white wisps encircle the staffs of each shaman as they chant. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 196 - 364 Gold XP: 54 81 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Lizarding - Slisk Swampling The other slisk appear almost eager to sacrifice themselves in an effort to protect their spiritual brethren. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 196 - 364 Gold XP: 54 81 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Muckmaster Slicing through one of his protectors, you make your way to the first of the strange chanters. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 54 81 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Shaman - Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher Several slisk rush to aid the remaining spell weavers and you find yourself in a maelstrom of muck and melee. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 54 81 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Lizarding - Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Swampling - Slisk Shaman As the last shaman falls, you feel a bit of remorse as the creature's body slips into the swamp's murky waters. :ATTACK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 54 81 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Shaman - Slisk Muckmaster 'The Summoned' The ripples you noticed start to grow larger now connecting many such ripples where the spell weavers once stood. :ATTACK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Screecher - Slisk Muckmaster Three of the biggest reptiles you've ever witnessed rise from the swamp with death in their massive eyes and poison dripping from their fangs. :ATTACK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Giant Snake "Snakes! It would have to be snakes!" Fenn shouts his color reflecting a little too much of the swamp. :ATTACK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Giant Snake You manage to dodge the lunging jaws of the last great snake but you're unable to counter its ferocious attacks with one of your own. :DODGE: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Giant Snake "Rima! Crows! Can you lend me your speed?" You are uncertain how long you can maintain this dangerous dance. :DODGE: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Giant Snake Rima breaks off her attack as one of the Crows intercepts her foe. As the snake lunges for you, the Crow leader drives her Crow's Beak deep into the neck of the creature. :DODGE: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Giant Snake 'S'syth' '' The length of the creature twitches and jerks as its blood drains into the swamp. "Many thanks, my friend."'' :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 60 90 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Rima A loud screech breaks your brief respite and raises the hackles on your neck. More slisk materialize as if from nowhere. '' :ATTACK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 60 90 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Shaman - Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher ''Just behind the rest a great beast of a slisk can be seen. He towers over his brethren holding a giant witchwood club with strange scarlet lines etched upon it. :ATTACK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 60 90 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Muckmaster Rima and the Crows position themselves to engage the giant slisk. "It will take all of us if we're to have a chance against that monster." :ATTACK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 60 90 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Muckmaster You and Fenn drive forward to break through the nearest of the slisk as the giant's great club smashes into a Crow caught too close. :ATTACK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 301 - 559 Gold XP: 60 90 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Shaman - Slisk Muckmaster 'The Slisk Chieftain' The strange club the massive slisk wields leaves a glowing pattern in the swamp mist as he swings. A more fearsome warrior you have yet to see on your journeys. "Fenn, how about a fancy ranger plan? "Fenn backs off warily as the giant approaches. "I have a plan," he says. "Try not to die." < Chapter 2 - Book 3 - Chapter 4 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3